


诸葛亮的更年期

by constans



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms (TV 1994), 三国演义（TV 1994）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constans/pseuds/constans
Summary: 维亮无差搞笑现代AU。诸葛狐狸也有中年危机，姜维想办法帮他度过危机，却给自己找来麻烦……
Relationships: 诸葛亮/姜维
Kudos: 11





	诸葛亮的更年期

1.

周末，魏延看见同事兼基友姜维的朋友圈：“热烈庆祝本宫今天有了sugar daddy！”配图高级餐厅食物，无人出镜。

魏延回：“恭喜！早就让你甩了那个搞地理的穷老头子。”

姜维：“……”

周一，公司发布了以还原古代战争场景为卖点的新游戏。魏延虽然是项目组成员，但平时只顾埋头写bug，不太了解剧情，便饶有兴味地去看刚上线的宣传片。看到结尾，只见历史地理顾问一栏赫然写着：诸葛亮。

原来姜维的sugar daddy是那个搞地理的富老头子。

2.

“你不知道他现在疯魔成什么了。每天洗头要四个步骤，还不算洗完之后的护理。我寻思不就是掉头发吗，至于这么紧张吗。还说什么怕秃了我不要他，真的大叔咱俩刚在一起那会儿你头发就不多，我跟你是图你头发吗！害我也不知道怎么说，怕打击人家自尊心。他这段时间不知道怎么了，特别敏感，老疑神疑鬼的，连女的的醋也吃，怕不是更年期到了……”

姜维打完电话从阳台走回客厅，看见去外地勘探的诸葛亮不知什么时候回来了，坐在沙发上。

3.

诸葛亮最终去看了皮肤科医生，医生说这是雄性激素脱发，给开了药。

晚上两人照旧黏在一起，气氛逐渐浓稠，二人唇舌交缠正欲更进一步时，诸葛亮突然从密不透风的吻中挣脱出来，说：“你说这样会不会分泌更多雄性激素？”

“唔唔，明天再说啊宝贝。”姜维按回诸葛亮的头，试图堵上他的嘴。可又被他挣脱了。

“真的，雄性激素就是前列腺素。摩擦前列腺会促进激素分泌吧？”

“那你想怎样，做和尚吗？！”

“我想……要不……以后我多做1。”

姜维震怒：“我们在一起这么久，你不肯做1，现在倒要为了几根头发做1了！”说罢冲出卧室。“我今天睡客厅，不打扰你，你睡你的生发觉吧！”

过了一阵，诸葛亮实在难耐，来客厅看姜维睡了没。姜维欲望也没消下去，而且又好笑又生气，哪里睡得着？两个人在客厅大眼瞪小眼。

“咱们……继续？”还是诸葛亮先问了。

姜维本想讽刺两句，可看见诸葛亮内裤已微有被顶起的迹象，目光往下，又是一双修长结实的腿。姜维哪里按耐得住？于是起身把诸葛亮按倒在沙发上，粗暴地摩挲他的皮肤。

姜维把下身贴紧诸葛亮的大腿根一下一下蹭着，一只手在他内裤上随意揉搓，另一只手却按着他的头，修长有力的手指伸入发间，手上力度随着身体的节奏忽强忽弱，他们深深吻着直到有些缺氧，于是短暂分开一瞬。这时姜维听见诸葛亮说：

“一会儿别揪我头发。”

“去他妈的头发。”

4.

游戏上市后反响热烈，公司组织庆功宴。诸葛亮姜维魏延一桌，气氛欢洽。游戏公司的年轻人健谈又风趣，诸葛亮很少经历这样的热闹，觉得新鲜，不觉喝多了。姜维扶他回家。他搂住姜维的脖子，酒气扑了对方一脸，用自以为耳语其实很响亮的声音说：

“今天我才真的意识到咱们不是一辈人，真是拖累你了。我肯定不能陪你一辈子，我走了以后你找个同龄人和你玩吧。”

旁边魏延听见，忙打圆场：“老师您千万别这么说，以我司的加班强度，你俩谁先走还不一……”

话没说完就挨了姜维一记老拳。

5.

姜维旁敲侧击问过，酒宴的事诸葛亮并不记得。开始吃药后头发也多了起来。但诸葛亮心绪依然不佳，时常说让姜维找个年轻人之类的丧气话。正巧姜维公司要拓展欧洲业务可以申请调职，于是他劝诸葛亮出国访学，顺便换个环境散散心。诸葛亮接受了建议，二人同赴米兰。

飞机落地时是一个闷热的下午。出机场是一条僻静小路，没有出租车的踪迹，也没有直达公共交通，两个人只好拖着行李走了半小时到旅馆门口，都出了一身汗。

亮：“米兰的城市规划问题很大啊。”

维：“你这职业病又犯了。赶紧冲个澡吧。”

“晚上去见个老同学，一起吧？”诸葛亮问。

维：“好啊，什么老同学？”

亮：“博士室友，现在在米兰理工教书。”

维：“厉害啊，他会意大利语？”

亮：“嗯，听歌剧学的。按你们现在的说法，是个文艺青年。”

维：“有照片吗我看看。”

诸葛亮在手机里找到一张当年的合影拿给姜维看。照片上的两个年轻人互相揽着肩膀对视，看起来十分亲密。姜维顿感不对劲，瞬间进入警戒状态：“先不说你这头发……你们真的只是室友？为什么你手机上一直保存这张照片？？？”

亮：“他不喜欢拍照，我就这一张他的照片。”

维：“那你俩什么关系？”

亮：“跟咱俩关系不一样。”

维：“嗯？”

亮：“当时是我主动。”

姜维不知这翻江倒海的醋意从何而来，只觉得喘不过气，便拉开窗户去吹风，想不到外面竟下起冰雹来了。

亮：“你怎么哭了？”

维：“我哭……我哭下冰雹砸坏了地理的庄稼！”

6

赵云老远就认出了多年不见的诸葛亮。诸葛亮被一个年轻男人牵着，引人侧目。并非是因为两个男人牵手有什么新奇，米兰人民早就司空见惯。只是那年轻男人牵得实在太强硬，如果被他牵着的不是一个高大健壮的男人，恐怕早就有路人报警了。

两人来到面前，赵云发现那年轻人实在英俊，只是脸上带着毫不掩饰的敌意。想来诸葛亮已经讲过他们的过去。和当年一样啊，赵云想，他还是让人这样死心塌地。

他们聊了聊近况，又不可避免地开始聊往昔，聊种种姜维插不上话的话题。年轻人酒量不好，一杯红酒下肚便要往诸葛亮身上倒，神色迷离，醉态可掬，所幸酒品不错，并没有参与谈话的意思。但既然有人醉了，他们也不好畅谈，只好暂别。欧洲夏季日照充足，他们告别时华灯初上，大地积攒的暑气却还未散去。

云：“祝福你，你一直是能吸引人的人。”

亮：“谢谢，也祝你早日找到另一半吧。”

赵云叹了口气，看看诸葛亮，又看看姜维：“是啊，我们回不去了。”

7

对诸葛亮旧情人变新同事这件事，姜维依旧耿耿于怀。那旧情人现在是极富魅力的中年男人，和诸葛亮有那么多共同话题又明显难忘旧情。（是的，姜维那天醉酒是装的。）两人如今就在同一座小楼工作，每天抬头不见低头见。任谁又能安心呢？他开始后悔提议来意大利了。

诸葛亮的日子却好过得多。或许是米兰水土养人，他每天情欲勃发，宛若回到少年时代。姜维的吃醋不满全都在床上对付过去，生活倒也平静。赵云那边有过表示，但被他打哈哈搪塞过去了。赵云是见过姜维的，也并不逼迫。

一日姜维从浴室出来，看见冲完凉的诸葛亮只穿短裤坐在躺椅上，喝着冰镇气泡酒。诸葛亮虽已年过四十，但经年户外勘探磨练了他的身形和精神，让他看起来比实际年龄年轻些。他的头脸和双手比太阳晒不到的地方要黑，锁骨上方与手腕处有一道清晰的痕迹。姜维感觉这样的诸葛亮像一种动物，一时又想不起是什么，随口说：“你像只熊猫。”

“我可不像熊猫一样性冷淡。”

诸葛亮饮尽杯中残酒，起身环住姜维。这是个充满侵略性与占有欲的拥抱，姜维有些新鲜，试图回应，但身体被诸葛亮的双臂死死箍住了，只好由他掌握。心照不宣地，他们默认这次互换角色。于是姜维被按在卧室的落地窗前，金属百叶窗早从窗外拉下，只在顶端留了缝隙，容几丝阳光泄入。米兰已入秋，但天气依然炎热，两人都十分心急，草草准备完毕，诸葛亮便挺进去。

“啊。”姜维感觉自己的魂儿散成了千万片，从毛孔里逃出去，只留下一层水雾。这层水雾给他古铜色的肌肤镀上了一层哑光金属光泽，手感却更滑腻，诸葛亮握住他的腰，像在流水中握住一块香皂，必须非常小心不让他从自己手里溜出去。姜维把前胸与小臂贴紧玻璃，试图撑住自己，却因为颤抖不受控制地一次次下滑，留下几道水痕。

结束时已日落，他们倒在床上拥吻，补足刚刚跳过的步骤。诸葛亮已经几个月没有理发，如今长发垂肩，像是变回了旧照片上那个长发青年。

“起来，照相。”姜维命令。

“照什么相？”诸葛亮虽然疑惑，还是顺从地站起来。

姜维拿出自己的相机，设好定时，回来揽住诸葛亮的肩，让他摆和自己一样的姿势。两人正对视检查动作时定时到了。姜维端起相机和老照片对比，感到十分满意。

“幼稚。”诸葛亮哑然失笑。

他们都已经忘了来意大利的目的，诸葛亮的更年期大概确乎是过去了。


End file.
